ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyken
Go Back Inspiration: Nekomimi from Japanese culture. Nicknames: Treatment: Note: Almost the entirety of this section also pertains to the Dronju, because they have the lowest IQ out of all the humanoids on Ozrius. The only difference between the Treatment of the Dronju and the Nykin is what jobs as slaves they have because of the difference in strength / average personality. Summary: Because Nykin have the second lowest IQ out of all the humanoids on Ozrius, they became easy for smarter humanoids to exploit them or treat them badly or simply be prejudiced by racism towards the Nykin. National Differences: There are three most common ways that Nykin are treated in various nations. The first is that to the government and law, Nykin are treated the same as another humanoid. As in they are a first class citizen. This means they are subject to the same laws / freedoms as all other humanoids. The second is that to the government and law, Nyken are treated similar to children. As in they are a second class citizen. This means that are a specific laws that pertain to the Nykin which don't apply to other humanoids. The most common one is that it is illegal for a first class citizen to have sexual interactions with a second class Nykin citizen, although varying between nation to nation with this mindset, some allow first class citizen Nykin to have sexual relations with other second class citizen Nykin because they are the same race, while others do not allow it. For a second class citizen Nykin to become a first class citizen, they must first pass a test which proves that they are competent enough to look after and make choices for themselves. The third is that to the government and law, Nykin are treated as below other humanoids. As in they are not a citizen at all, but instead are slaves with no rights. This means there are many laws within these nations that simply pertain to Nykin, or are specifically meant to restrict their freedom. Within nations with this mindset, there are three jobs which are most common for Nykin. These are the jobs of the Nykin: maids / butlers, pets / companions, and lastly as sexual slaves. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Mental Attributes: There are two personality traits most common among the Nykin. The first is a strong sense of loyalty and affection towards those they are close with. The second is that they often shy or aloof towards strangers. Nykin also have a few other mental quirks as well. The most noticeable and significant of these is that Nykin have no sense for privacy or personal space. This can often lead to Nykin being overly touchy feely to others, and can lead to other awkward situations if those around the Nykin is not familiar with this mental quirk. Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: * Hair & Nails: * Eyes: * Ears: Nyken have two sets of ears. one normal set like humans, and a set of cat like ears on the top of their head that are covered in short fur of the same color as their hair. * Arms: * Legs: * Body Type: Most Nyken have a slightly narrow body frame and are skinny. Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: 9% * Female Population: 91% Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ * Longest: * Potential: Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: * Average Strength of Magic: Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 65 * Survival Range: 35 - 115 * Comfort Range: 45 - 85 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 5 ft 2 inches ~ 121 lbs * Female: ~ 5 ft 0 inches ~ 113 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ * Record: ~ Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ * Record: ~ Category:Physical Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids